


Once, We Were Alone.{REQUEST)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon! [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: Bed sharing turned into more, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fluff, Has Plot, If requested will make more chapters :), Is going to have some adult content, Past, Sadness, Slight Smut, Smut, Takes place after Chapter 13 of Once I was alone, hotsprings, nothing too bad, was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Gladion was getting more than he asked for, but he was surely enjoying it..takes place after Chapter 13 on "Once, I was alone."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayeTaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeTaye/gifts).



SKIP THIS IF YOU ALREADY READ CHAPTER 13

Chapter 13

 

The rain quickly turned to snow, leaving the two teens shivering in their motel room.

Gladion turned up the Heatran Heater and walked over to the counter to make some Wimpod Toaster Waffles.

"AZ, you alright?" He asked. When he turned around, she was not on the bed or the couch.

He blinked.

When his eyes reopened, he saw a slightly shorter girl in front of him.

"Yes?" He asked, why was she acting so strangely?

She tugged at his sleeve, and looked up at him.

He tensed, but instantly relaxed when he saw her yawn.

"You always sleep, we should do something." He said.

"...Like...?" She replied.

"We could go to the hot springs, go shopping, play in the snow, any of those things really." He suggested.

"Let's.... Hmm... Go to the hot springs! The snow will be here for a while anyway."

"Okay, which one should we head out to?" He asked.

"Gladion, would it be okay if we went to a unisex one? I really like the Aether Springs, owned by the Aether Foundation."

He winced. He hated going anywhere related to his mother, but he supposed it... wait a klefki! UNISEX?!

"Uhh w-why unisex?" He stuttered out.

"Gladion, relax! Its not like we are together, we are just friends!"

"We are not friends." He kept up his punk attitude.

"Sure. Keep thinking that." She bickered.

Gladion was worried. One thing he had gotten from Mo-Lusamine was her extreme longing for things she wants and also, getting what she wants.

He wanted AZ like Lusamine wanted Ultrabeasts, and Lusamine GOT ultrabeasts. He wanted AZ, but didn't want to hurt her, but even so, the want he was feeling was growing impatient, and was sure to drive him insane until he got what he wanted.

This whole unisex hotspring deal was going to test HIS beast's patience.

They walked instead of dragging Tauros into the cold.

He had only just realized he wad holding her hand when something inside him start to heat up.

It was one of his days, ones that his hormones were uncontrollable, often resulting in lashing out depending on the situation.

He watched every single one of her movements, from the fluttering of her eyelashes to the swaying of her hips as she walked alongside him.

He was a guy after all, he couldn't help but focus on his woman, even if she wasn't his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked into the bath, wearing a towel, the rising steam keeping him warm.

She had already been in, he had realized she was stark naked. Her arms covering the important parts. He gulped as a lust started to form.

"What's wrong Glad?"

"Oh nothing, I'm fine, really" He nervously tried to convince her.

She stood up, he took a mental picture of the sight in front of him.

The girl had a slim, toned, hourglass body, she was about over 5 ft, and had really long legs. Her usually poofy hair hugged her body and her bare hips sinfully waved as she walked toward him.

"Are you alright?" She hadn't been able to put together the fact that he was dangerously treading over this deep water of a situation.

He stared down. His eyebrows furrowed and his entire body shook out of nervous tendency.

Her petite chest area was the first thing he saw, he couldn't take his eyes or mind off of the appealing thought of seeing how soft they are...

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

He screamed in his mind.

END OF CHAPTER 13  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once, we were alone:

"Gladion?"

"Ah wh-what?" He stuttered out.

"you look pale, maybe we should leave. We can always come back at a later date." The word 'date' had just lost him.

_Date? Was this a Date? I just saw her naked, does she want.... _He was sure he was going to explode from all this pent up sexual tension.__

__He wasn't budging, so she threw on a towel and had dragged him to the locker room where their stuff is. She didn't now what she was doing to him._ _

__They got in, they had different changing rooms, and each headed to their own._ _

__He watched her ankles through the gap in the wall of the stalls._ _

__He saw the towel slide down and drop to her feet. He looked away guiltily. The beast inherited from his mother was nipping at him, trying to get his attention._ _

__'Not now!'_ _

__"AZ? I'm ready, lets head home, yea?" He never expected in his who life to say something like that. He sounded like he was married to her or something! heh heh! Thats ridiculous!_ _

__He really felt like he was home when they were together._ _

__They could be at Aether Foundation's Mansion where he grew up, at the place he hates most, but if she was there, he would never want to leave._ _

__Walking out, they were prepared for the cold, snowy streets illuminated by the moon, but the breeze had gotten her, he should have thought about the fact that her hair was still wet._ _

__She was shivering._ _

__His beast moved for him. 'Don't do anything bad to her!' He screamed at it._ _

__He found it embracing her, hands skimming through her hair. It held her, and wanted her, but it didn't do anything. It was... submissive?_ _

__AZ seemed entranced as Gladion snapped back into reality, his hands still going through her hair. She had made a quiet noise as he touched the back of her neck, roaming down to the end of her hair._ _

__"We are here." He said out. Her pupils dialated at the unexpected sound of his voice._ _

__They walked in, turning on the lights, and as usual, she threw on shorts and a baggy shirt, hopped into his bed, he threw on a tee shirt and boxers, and grabbed a heavier blanket, putting over her and climbing in._ _

__She laid he back against his chest while he played with her hair. He decided to do something different._ _

__He glided his fingers down her back, and she squirmed. He played with the hem of her shorts, aroused and badly so._ _

__Then he realized something. It wasn't just his beast that wanted it..._ _

__He sat up and tugged at her shorts, sliding them down her legs._ _

__"G-Gladion?" He pushed her onto her back so that she was laying flat on the bed._ _

__He crawled over her, a grin on his face as he turned on the lamp beside them._ _

__He kissed her lips shortly, pulling back quickly, he knew that he couldn't let this happen, he wasn't allowed this._ _

__"AZ, do you love me?" He wouldn't continue unless she said yes._ _

__"You idiot. You already know this. AND, yes! Yes to it all!"_ _

__He smiled and it made her feel great. She couldn't care less how old they are, she loves him and that's that!_ _

__His hands held hers down, and he kissed her again. This time, he waited for her to open her lips up for him, to let him go somewhere nobody had gone before. She was his. NOBODY could touch her._ _

__She moaned as his tongue grazed her lips, allowing him in as he explored down her leg, stopping at her thigh._ _

__"I know your expecting me to flirt, so I would like to say that my munchlax would like to eat up your clampearl." He joked out._ _

__She chuckled as him being him had turned her on._ _

__"All you had to do was ask. I'm sure clampearl would love to hang out with your Lickitung." She chuckled out amusingly._ _

__"My My, what a dirty mind for such a young girl."_ _

__"I try."_ _

__He took her shirt off, revealing a cute black bra with shiny rainbow paint splatter designs on it._ _

__They quieted as he moved down, leaving kisses on her body. He stopped at her thigh, nipping at it before looking at her lacy black panties._ _

__He took his hand and rubbed his middle finger against the bottom of her lace , trailing back up to her neck, licking and nipping at it while he rubbed her sensitive area. He scooted down and went under her bra, fingers tracing the bump on the smoothe round flesh._ _

__then she made a move._ _

__She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to kiss the edge of his lips, and sucked on his jaw line, leaving red marks on his pale skin._ _

__All he wanted was to pleasure her. But, he appreciated every single part of it he received back._ _

__"You are beautiful."_ _

__"Of course, master Gladion." _Wait... AMZHR..... _____

____"SORRY! It slipped somehow! I don't even know why...!" She rushed out of her lips._ _ _ _

_____She isn't AMZHR, is she? ____ _ _ _

______"Do you often think out loud, Gladion?" AZ said._ _ _ _ _ _

______He laughed a bit before he broke out into sobs._ _ _ _ _ _

______*Glitched out*  
-subject 07-08-32-03-FOUNDER_AMZHR {[url]}successor code_156 is dead. There is no way AZ is her, right?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm fine. I'm fine. You just make me so happy is all" He said all watery and smiley._ _ _ _ _ _

______She hugged him. They stayed there for a while._ _ _ _ _ _

______They fell asleep.  
The next morning would be a nice start of a day._ _ _ _ _ _

______He woke up first, staring down at the lovely girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______She woke up soon after, greeted by a kiss good morning and a warm embrace._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Listen. I know we can't be anything, but.... Just for today?" He asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I did say I would give you something every once and a while, didn't I?" She smiled up at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______With a grin, he got up and prepared for the day ahead._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______four days after:_ _ _ _ _ _

______Things soon got awkward between them, sexual tension needed to be relieved. Everyone had noticed they were avoiding each other, and decided that they would help them._ _ _ _ _ _

______A party at Kukui's lab, they were told it was a "Meeting." which, in truth, it was, but for enjoyment and not work._ _ _ _ _ _

______They got to the island on boat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lillie was jealous. So was Hau. They each really liked AZ, and knew about Gladion's feelings for the girl._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Why does he stalk her? They practically live together!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's not fair! Why can't she live at the lab with me?!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______They both whined._ _ _ _ _ _

______The party turned out to be a secret plan to get those two alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______He showed up first, reading the letter left on Kukui's table._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Go downstairs, we will be here shortly, went off to retrieve data on the Ultra Wormholes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Tch. Good for nothings. Do that before the meeting." He sighed, walking down the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _

______She arrived shortly after. She found the letter, and went down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, the door locked behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

______She walked down, expecting them to be there, but instead found an impatient Gladion._ _ _ _ _ _

______Both looked away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Without a word, Gladion just hugged AZ. He knew they were up to something._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Gladion?" She said muffled from being pushed into his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______"We aren't friends."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Gladion...?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I couldn't stand being your friend."_ _ _ _ _ _

______This was bad. Their plan wasn't working. They watched on the giant monitor._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It isn't enough for me."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______What? _they all stared confusedly.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Gladion. We aren't allowed to be anything. We already went over this."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But _please _, I can't live like this anymore!"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It hurts. It hurts a lot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He trembled and cried, his body shaking more than his hand was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I can't go through this again!" He said shakily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You don't have to." She finally said, looking down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"..." He quieted, not sure if she was saying she would leave or if she was saying she wanted him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Master Gladion." She said, holding onto his shaking hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She realized her words. He looked up at her with widened, reddened, glossy eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She just smiled, before falling forward. He watched as her eyes closed and on her face a small smile was still there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He fell to the floor, luckily she landed onto him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looked down to see the girl had fainted or something. The doors automatically opened as Hau, Kukui, and Lillie came rushing in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lillie comforted her brother as Hau picked AZ up and brought her to Kukui's couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A week after being watched over by Kukui and Lillie, Gladion had brought AZ home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She had said she was fine, but he still did everything for her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They were just going about their evening, when she called him over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Kiss me." She told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He hesitated, not sure why she would ask something like that of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fuck me." She said bluntly. "Make love to me. Satisfy the hunger you surely have."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was surprised by the young girl's words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When he didn't move, she closed the blinds and stripped, her body bare for him to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had sat her down, sat her down on his clothed lap, leaning back and supporting her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Are you sure?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Positive."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He had worked his hands past the silky fur on her vulva, slipping his finger in, snaking his palm up and down against her pearl. sliding his finger out, he looked at the wetness on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He started off slow, making sure to loath in the feeling, but then his hand became faster, more steady. Her breathing became ragged as he got even faster, she was tightening around his finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He felt the liquids rush down his palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm already satisfied." He said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Good night." He said as he dressed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I am more than capable of dressing myself."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She started crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I didn't mean to make you cry! You can dress yourself!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, its not you. I just- This may sound weird, but I had some sort of flashback."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I ran away, around seven, with my only friend, and someone else. I can't remember! ugh! I remember, I remember.... I remember dying, or, c-coming close to dying? I was punished really really badly, but then I saw your mother and I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"She didn't hurt you, did she?!" He worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"N-No, Mother Lusamine was c-crying."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He was shocked. Was it a real vision?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It was you wasn't it? Her precious son she spoke so fondly of?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________That hurt him.. When he ran away with Type: Null and AMZHR, he never returned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's aright. It's okay." He tried to comfort her like Hau did, he wasn't good at that type of thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She kissed him for the effort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Night." escaped her lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
